Metal Snake
'''Metal Snake '''is one of the many genetic replica's of the legendary soldier and war veteran known as The Big Boss, who was raised, trained, and created by the mysterious and enigmatic paramilitary organization known as The Neo Diamond Dogs, conceived through their Les Enfants Parfaits cloning project. As one of the single most perfect and flawless copies of big boss, designated Metal Snake by his creators, this particular clone was crafted for the purpose of subjugating the superior abilities and talents of the big boss so as to seize complete and total domination of the world and all its peoples under juridstiction of those who created him. An enormously gifted soldier with an enormous inherent genetic advantage, Metal Snake quickly obtained infamy and outstanding repute throughout the entire world as one of the most reliable and skilled servicemen since the age of big boss himself, nicknamed the "true successor of big boss" Appearance General Appearance Metal Snake, being an individual of just 22 years of age, is an extremely young soldier and combatant. It is his boyish, youthful appearance which causes many opponents and individuals to drastically underestimate his capabilities and credibility, only to be completely blown away upon seeing him in the field. Metal is an individual of primarily caucasian descent with blue eyes and vibrant brown hair falling in a disheveled and messy fashion around his head and features, an appearance precisely the same to that of his predecessor. Metal is also known to have an enormously musculature, athletic and ripped body which he has conditioned and built up through constant, unmerciful training and exposure to combat situaitons throughout the course of his career as a child soldier, having by way of this, obtained a physique which can be considered the pinnacle of human perfection. Personality Natural Disposition Metal is a lethargic, melancholic and detatched individual. The only enjoyment or excitement that he gets out of life is the thrill of being locked in mortal combat. He lives for the mission, and his only goal in life is to carry out and complete the tasks given to him as flawlessly as possible, something which caused him to become reputed around the world as a legend at the tender age of 15 years old, as testament to the sheer perfection with which he was capable of completing missions given to him by his superiors. As a trained killer, Metal exists within a moral gray area, having little to no value on human life when it comes to the question of completing his missions. Metal is an extremely coldblooded and merciless killer, capable of taking a life without a second thought. Metal is also shown to be an enormously dangerous individual in that he possesses an incredible degree of intelligence, intellect, wisdom, and insight, and is a genius among geniuses when it comes to war strategy, battle tactics, deception, and mind games, something which makes him an extraordinarily unpredictable individual. Relationships Allies Enemies Background Early Life Child Soldier Synopsis Possessions Weapons Equipment Abilities Inherent Skills '''Master of CQC: '''Metal is easily one of the single most lethal practitioners of Close Quarters Combat in the history of the fighting style. He is ridiculously infallible in the realm of fighting, so much so that even the most superhuman and experienced of combatants and challengers alike regard him as an absolute nightmare when fighting, avoiding him getting close to them at all and any cost. Not only is he the youngest individual in history to attain a level of mastery over CQC, but he is also regarded as one of the most revolutionary practitioners of the military combat style, having expanded, built upon and continued cultivation and development of CQC techniques, which more often than not, is something which many believe put him in a class of his own when it comes to CQC. Metals enormous, near infinite talent in CQC gives rise to a simply superhuman degree of fighting skill which has allowed him to do battle with and overwhelm opponents who are obviously much more superhuman than he is, including those with massively superior strength, as well as those who have undergone extended cybernetic modification. Metal is infamous for countering and tossing even the most experienced practitioners of CQC to the ground as though they were nothing more than rookies, doing so with casual ease and usually no more than a single move, being ridiculously untouchable and capable of escaping, countering and reversing even the most impossible odds with his CQC. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:ThePhantomPain84